


my lucifer is lonely

by Killerhasnobreak



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerhasnobreak/pseuds/Killerhasnobreak
Kudos: 1





	my lucifer is lonely

“能借个火吗？”  
男人转头的时候你的血液都凝固了。你从来没有见过这么英俊的男人，虽然他带着墨镜，但从他的下巴与鼻梁来看他比任何电影明星都要帅气。虽然你对你自己很自信，但是有种直觉告诉你众生在他面前都会自惭形秽。  
“当然。”他从口袋里掏出了烟盒和打火机，递给了你一根。短暂的火光照亮了他的面容，更加坚定了你的直觉。  
“一个人吗？”他点了点头，吐出一口烟雾。  
“怎么会呢？你看上去会让所有女孩子心碎。”你扬起了眉毛，侧过脸看着他。  
“借你吉言。”他被你逗笑了。虽然弧度不大，但是还是撩动了你的心弦。“在这种情况下，我默认你是一个人。”  
“的确，但我是因为没有人想要我。”你弹了弹烟灰，假装自嘲地吸了吸鼻子。“我有具孤单的灵魂。”  
“我们不都是吗？”他看上去被你打动了，离你近了一些。“没有人能够完全理解另一个人，除非你十分幸运。”  
“可惜我不是。那么你呢，你是那个幸运儿吗？”  
“你可以这么说。”他松开手指让烟蒂落在了地上。“我目前身边有一个十分理解我的人。”  
“那你还说你一个人。”你心头一惊，假装生气地和他撒娇道。“说谎可不是对待一名淑女的行为。”  
“他是我的导师。”他轻轻笑了一声。“而且你也并非淑女，斯佳丽奥哈拉小姐。”  
“但你看上去像是位绅士，艾希礼先生。”你心里断定他是名神父，却还是依依不舍想要再努力一下。“你的导师有多么了解你？”  
“他总能在我迷茫时找到正确的方向，并且给予我所有问题的答案。”  
“比如？”  
“比如我们应该活在当下的每一刻。所有的快乐都是稍纵即逝，而所有的苦痛则太过漫长，我们何必要求自己过高，而放弃那本就只有一点点的快感呢？”  
“的确。我们的同胞在朝鲜只能受难，我们为什么不趁还能够这么做的时候享乐呢？”你点点头，决定回到乱世佳人的话题上。“话说回来，你为什么觉得我不是淑女？”  
他又笑了一声。“因为你并不是那样的死气沉沉，而且你看上去像是正在享受你的生活。”  
“这倒是真的。”看来事情还有转机。“那么你看上去也不那么像艾希礼了，他不会有胆子说出这种话。”  
“听听你的口气，十足十的斯佳丽奥哈拉。”你趁机扔掉了烟蒂，用了十足十做作的神态将它慢慢熄灭。他站在一旁扬着嘴角看着你，像是在欣赏一幅绝佳的画作或一出绝妙的话剧。  
“这的确就是我的本性：一个宠坏了的小混蛋。”你望着他墨镜后的眼睛，肆意妄为地咬了咬下嘴唇。“你想要惩罚我吗，神父先生？”  
“我很乐意惩罚你，但不是神父的方式。”他凑近了你，低头看着你的脸低声说道。“人生苦短，就像我说的。享受快乐的惩罚应该是更多的快乐。”说完他拉起了你的手，一边朝你耳边低语一边往树林的方向走去。

“到了吗，迪卢木多？”你迫不及待地想要就地开始。你从来没有在户外做过爱，第一次这么做还是和一个无与伦比的男人，想到这里你就觉得心潮澎湃。“我是个坏孩子，需要快点接受惩罚。”  
“相信我，你的惩罚一定会值得等待的。”他没有回头，但是你也没有在意。  
直到到了一片空地他才停下了。这算得上是完美的地点：月光，干燥，地上还有树叶。你走到他面前踮起脚想要亲吻他时他却按住了你的嘴唇。  
“你确定吗？”他喃喃低语。  
“我确定。”你的身体已经变得酥软，颤抖着嘴唇祈求他的吻。  
“说你想要我。”  
“我想要你，全心全意的。”他的大拇指轻轻拨过你的嘴唇，你这才发现他的手腕有一个血红的纹身。  
“那么如你所愿。”他摘下眼镜的那一刻你待在了原地动弹不得。你的确没有预计错，他是你见过最为英俊的男人：高挺的鼻梁，深邃的眼窝，右眼角还有一颗小小的泪痣。但是那双眼睛的颜色却让你感到害怕。它们是异于常人的金色，瑰丽如火焰在黑暗中熊熊燃烧，暖色中却全是让人胆颤的寒意。  
“主人。”他突然单膝跪在了地上低下了头。你转过身去，却被一只手掐住了脖颈。那只手的手套上散发着浓郁的檀香，可你却只能闻到被其掩盖的腐臭玫瑰。你挣扎着试图逃脱，可最终只能看着那只手的主人一点点收紧将你的生命挤出你的体外，看着那双只属于恶魔的血红双眼洋溢着笑意与嘲讽。  
只有路西法本人才能如此英俊却狠毒。  
“极致的欢乐则是痛苦，欢迎来到地狱。”在你死去的那一瞬间，你终于想起了迪卢木多手上的纹身是什么——  
啊，是只属于地狱使者的倒五芒星。


End file.
